


Dark

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He thinks about thee dog they would never get while drinking in the dark.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	Dark

He and Robin were going to get a dog. It was part of their life plan. They had picked out the name Potato no matter what the gender or breed was it would have been named Potato. 

All he can think about right now is the dog they would never own together. Hughie doesn't know why he's thinking about it as he sips vodka in the dark. 

Robin would have let Potato sleep on the bed, he'd object, but the dog would still end up sleeping on the bed anyway he thinks as he stumbles to his bed.


End file.
